


Roses in Hell

by EdnilH_SuperWho



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnilH_SuperWho/pseuds/EdnilH_SuperWho
Summary: This is my second fanfiction but my first one I wrote in English. I wrote it in my Englisch lessons and as a homework. Because nobody else in my class knows any of these shows I had to write it in a way they where able to understand.Notice that English isn't my first language so don't expect complicate sentences an such. Though my English teacher said the story is great, please correct me if there is any mistake.Please enjoy this short story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction but my first one I wrote in English. I wrote it in my Englisch lessons and as a homework. Because nobody else in my class knows any of these shows I had to write it in a way they where able to understand.  
> Notice that English isn't my first language so don't expect complicate sentences an such. Though my English teacher said the story is great, please correct me if there is any mistake.  
> Please enjoy this short story.

She woke up looking in a stranger´s face. “Morning”, he said knowing.  
“Where am I? Who am I?” were the first things crossing her mind. “Do you remember anything?” the men asked, “Do you know where you are or who you are? You just appeared on Sherlock´s and my couch.” “No”, she said truthfully, “I don’t remember anything. Who are you?”  
“My name is John”, the strange man said and it sounded familiar. It sounded as if she should know him and exactly that she asked. ”Yes”, he answered “We used to be friends before you vanished” Before he continued he hesitated, “The Doctor still doesn’t talk about it. And before you ask; your name is Rose. Rose Tyler”  
Before anyone could say anything they heard footsteps coming upstairs. To be exact there were two pairs. In the next moment two men entered the room. One of them had to be Sherlock the other one was introduced as the Doctor.  
“Rose”, the Doctor named guy whispered and looked at here wide eyed, “You … you are back!” “Back form where? Do I know you? I can’t remem …” while talking she tried to stand up but she immediately collapsed back on the couch. All three men took a step forward but the “Doctor” run to here. “Rose, ´you Ok?” he asked concernedly. “Yeah” she faintly answered “I´m just a bit dizzy” John and Sherlock looked at each other worriedly.  
“Maybe it´s better you take her around a bit, Doctor” Sherlock finally said. He didn’t get any answer. The Doctor just took Rose bridal style and carried her downstairs towards a blue Police Box. He opened the door with a finger snap. Then he stepped inside. The view nearly took away Rose´s breath; but only nearly. It seemed as if her body expected this.

It felt well-known. She immediately knew that she once used to love this place and she now loved it too. The Doctor put her down and run over to a thing that looked like it controlled the whole inside-bigger-blue-box. “Rose, come over here and put your hands in this metamorphic wibbly wobbly stuff” “Are you serious?” Rose panted. “Yes, just put them here. It´ll read your mind and bring us to the place you need or want to be most.” Rose went over to the console and put her hands in the slimy stuff. A strange, tingling feeling went through her body. After a moment a thing in the consoles centre started to move up and down. An odd noise filled the room. It sounded like someone tried to start a car and forgot to loosen the brake. At the next moment the sound faded and the Doctor took her hands to pull her outside. They were somewhere else than 221b Baker street. “Hey, where are we? We weren’t here before.” Rose asked in surprise.  
The Doctor looked at her and sniffed in the air. Then he looked around and finally looked back at her. “We seem to be in America, somewhere in Idaho, Year 2017. Never been here before” “I know this place, I think. It´s the last place I´d been before waking up. I remember fractions. There is this man. He …” Before she finished the sentence she collapsed again. This time there was no couch to slow down her fall. She fell hard. Her whole body quivered. The Doctor knelt next to her trying to speak to her. After a few minutes she opened her eyes slowly. “Crowley. His name was Crowley and he was the king of hell. We made a deal” Rose groaned. “For god´s sake what did he do?” “Actually I just did what I was asked to do” an unknown voice interrupted the Doctor “Glad to see you´re Ok” Rose jumped back on her feet. “Who are you? Where did you come from?” “That’s poor sweetheart. Thought you´d be glad to see me.” “Why should I. I don’t even know you!” Rose hissed. “Oh Rosie, you know me better than you know. Oh that was good” he sassed arrogantly “What´s wrong with you? Just tell us your name!” the Doctor spit.

“I´m Crowley of course and you have to be the beloved Doctor. “The Crowley Rose just remembered? The King of Hell?” the Doctor hissed. “Yes, who else could have brought her back to you?” The Doctor was just about to answer something, as a new unknown voice interrupted the conversation. “Hey, Rose!” it said. Three men stood behind them. “Nice to see you again.” One of them said “We had bet with Crowley for you to come back.”  
The Doctor and Rose looked at them, surprise standing in their faces. “And who are you again? Why would you bet with him?” Rose asked. “Ah yeah of course” the tallest said. He had to be at least 6 foot 4 inches tall. “I´m Sam, that’s my brother Dean and his boyfriend Cas” “Sounds familiar” Rose stated. “But you didn´t answer my second question. Why and what did you bet with Crowley” “We bet that when you come back he has to give you your memories back and you came back so … Crowley keep your promise!” “He has my memories? Why?” “Hey sweat hart, don´t be shocked. You wanted back to your Doctor and paid me with them” Crowley snapped. “But then the stupid Winchesters came and we bet for you to come back. I don´t even know why I agreed to this bet” he continued. For the first time Cas said something “Cause you like her as much as we do and you wanted her back too. Just give her her memories.”  
Without any comment Crowley walked towards Rose and put two fingers on her forehead. Rose just stood there with closed eyes. After a moment he pulled his fingers back a smile creeped on Rose´s face. “Wow” was the first thing she said “They´re amazing”. The Doctor, who just stood there for a while smiled at Rose. “Of course they are just like you.” A groan came from Crowley “I remember us” she said to the Doctor “But I also remember living with the Winchesters for a long time and I remember making the Deal” “Rose you know I wanted to tell you something before I lost you. Rose, I just wanted to tell you I …” Someone cleared his throat. “Whoever that was, shut the fuck up” Rose yelled. Then she looked at the Doctor again. “I love you too.” The Doctor looked at her tears in his eyes “I always loved you!” Then Rose looked around at her friends, which were also crying. A fifth had appeared standing next to Sam. “Hey Gabe” Rose said still weeping out of luck “Nice to see you too. Are you finally together with Sam?” “Yes” he just answered proudly. He leaned over to Sammy and gave him a peck on his cheek. Rose looked back at the Doctor with this special look. He looked back at her and nodded.  
“Hey guys” she said to her new old friends “Fancy a trip through time and space?”


End file.
